Une fille d'Hellewise
by Dreams-imagination
Summary: Alynah Llewellyn souhaite organiser un spectacle de fin d'année, mais n'en a jamais eut l'occasion. Voila qu'on lui propose un spectacle à condition de ne pas s'en charger seule.  Résumé entier au premier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** :

Alynah Llewellyn, fille de septième année, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, veut organiser un spectacle de fin d'année. Mais n'en a jamais eut l'occasion. Après tout les refus de Madame la directrice, McGonagall, elle avait abandonné. Mais voila qu'on lui propose un spectacle à condition de ne pas s'en charger seule. Vous saviez vous qu'Albus Severus Potter aimait la musique ? Et quel secret cache Alynah sous ses airs de jeune fille timide et rangée ?

* * *

- Excusez-moi ?

Une jeune fille se tenait devant le bureau de la directrice de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, connue du monde entier - sorcier bien évidement - et semblait offusquée par ce que Mme McGonagall venait de lui apprendre.

- C'est une blague n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire.. Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Je me trompe ? Murmura d'une voix cristalline mais douce Alynah Llewellyn.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être drôle mademoiselle Llewellyn, répondit machinalement la vieille dame. Vous serez aidée d'Albus Potter pour votre spectacle ou il n'y en aura point du tout.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je .. Je demande ce spectacle depuis 6 ans maintenant et vous voulez qu'on m'aide ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Oh si vous en aurez besoin jeune fille. Vous être très talentueuse, je le sais, mais vous ne pourrez jamais tout gérer seule. Et puis, vous aurez besoin d'un publique, d'un petit coup de pub si vous voulez. Je ne peux me permettre d'organiser un spectacle si les élèves ne veulent y participer, ni même le regarder.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Êtes vous en train d'insinuer que vous voulez que le foutu fils du survivant m'aide seulement dans le but que les élèves veuillent bien assister à MON spectacle ?

- Dans un sens oui.

- MES spectacles ne sont pas faits pour les groupies en chaleur du petit Potter !

- Je vous conseille de vous calmer très vite mademoiselle, vous n'avez de toute façon pas votre mot à dire, s'exclama la directrice.

- Et lui l'a eu j'imagine ?

- Je n'ai pas eu à le forcer il en a été ravi.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! protesta doucement mais clairement la jeune fille aux cheveux brun et bouclés.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Je veux un rapport de votre travaille à partir du mois de décembre jeune fille. Bonne chance.

Alynah ne fit que ronchonner et s'en alla la tête haute. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait d'une telle manière avec un professeur. Elle n'avait même jamais parlé comme ça à personne.

Elle aimait la musique et la dance et rêvait depuis toute petite de monter un spectacle associant les deux. Mais voilà maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Faire un spectacle avec pour publique, ou même avec pour participants des jeunes ados en manque de gloire et de reconnaissance ? Et des groupies ? Non ! Toutes ces personnes seraient une honte à son spectacle.

" Tu te trompes "

La jeune fille se retourna étonnée. Avait-elle pensé tout haut ?

- Tu sais toutes les filles ne sont pas des groupies, tout le monde n'est pas imbu de sois même non plus. Tu le saurais si tu étais plus sociable.

- T'occuper de mon spectacle ne te suffit pas ? Tu as aussi besoin de me critiquer ?

Ce n'était pas son spectacle à lui mais bien le sien ! Et s'il participait à la mise en place avec elle, tout le monde le verrait comme celui d'Albus Potter !

- Je ne te critiquerais pas si tu ne me critiquais pas.

- Pardon ?

- Cela s'entend dans ta manière de parler de moi.

Pour qui se prenait-il au juste ?

- Peu importe. On se retrouve tous les lundi et vendredi soir à 18h30 dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle est inoccupée.

- Euh... Ce ne sera pas possible le lundi, déclare-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- J'ai entraînement de Quidditch, se justifia-t-il.

- Très bien alors le mercredi. Ça te va ?

- Très bien.

- Bien !

Elle se retourna, longea le couloir et s'arrêta au bout du suivant.

Elle ne pensa qu'une chose. Comment allait-elle supporter cette proximité ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alynah n'avait pas croisé Albus depuis l'altercation du vendredi précédent. Elle ne voulait pas revoir ses yeux d'un vert si proche mais en même temps si différent du sien. Ceux du jeune homme étaient d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Tandis que les siens étaient d'un vert kaki teinté d'une touche de gris au centre.  
Nous étions mercredi 9 octobre et ce soir se tenait le premier "entretien" pour ne pas dire rendez-vous entre elle et Albus pour le spectacle. Elle avait alors décidé de se balader dans le parc pour se changer les idées. Elle le retrouverait maintenant dans deux heures et elle stressait. Elle était effectivement tombée sous le charme de ce jeune apollon lors de sa quatrième année mais ne l'avait considéré que comme un béguin. Mais voilà que maintenant ces yeux lui donnaient des frissons. Ils s'étaient tenus si proches quelques jours plus tôt ! C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle avait une si grande conversation avec lui et elle se trouvait pathétique.

- Et Ho ! Tu m'entends ?

Surprise elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt son interlocutrice.

- Lily ! Hmm oui bien sûr que je t'entends. Ha !

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils.

- Dit, à quoi tu pensais là ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu es toute rouge et mal à l'aise.

- A rien ! Rien de particulier en tout cas.

- Très bien. Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire tu sais.

Alynah soupira.

- Non mais... Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste anxieuse en ce qui concerne cette histoire de... partenariat avec ton frère.

- Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Tu sais il ne mange pas hein ! Et il t'apprécie ... je crois, continua-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Alynah secoua brusquement la tête.

- C'est très gentil Lily mais non, ne me dis rien je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Sans t'offenser bien sur, se rattrapa-t-elle, précipitamment.

- T'inquiète pas va. A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec lui ?

- 18h30 pourquoi ?

- Ça te dit de venir avec moi faire un tour dans le parc en attendant ? lui proposa-t-elle. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et toi aussi je crois.

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'auras qu'à me raconter ce qui te tracasse.

Alynah n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. En faite elle n'en avait que trois. Lily Potter - soeur d'Albus Potter et donc, fille d'Harry Potter - sa cousine Rose Weasley et le petit copain de celle ci, Navid qui était un très gentil Serpentard. Mais elle était plutôt solitaire. Toujours seule avec un livre, ou des écouteurs dans les oreilles, ou bien même dans la salle sur demande quand elle trouvait son emplacement. Car oui cette salle n'était jamais au même endroit que précédemment.

18h40 sonna et Albus la trainait vers un endroit inconnu. Il disait qu'à la tour d'astronomie, on pourrait les surprendre et qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger. Quelle excuse stupide ! Il ne voulait tout simplement pas être surpris en sa compagnie, voilà tout.

- Voilà.

- C'est l'entrée de la salle sur demande ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant la grande porte apparaître.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Oh je t'en prie, il ne faut pas me prendre pour une inculte, s'offusqua-t-elle. Je connais la salle sur demande. Je ne connais juste jamais son emplacement.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

- D'ailleurs, comment le connais-tu ?

- Peu importe. Viens, lui dit il en lui prenant le bras.

Voilà maintenant bientôt deux heures qu'ils se tenaient dans la salle sur demande à discuter du spectacle et de sa préparation. Et l'on aurait pu dire que tous se passait comme sur des balais, s'ils avaient été rien qu'une fois d'accord.

- Mais pourquoi commencer à le préparer maintenant alors que nous avons toute l'année pour ça hein ? demanda le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude.

- Ecoute ce spectacle, c'est quelque chose de sérieux pour moi d'accord ? Alors prend le au sérieux aussi !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne réponse, protesta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, indignée.

- Tout simplement parce que nous devons donner un compte rendu à McGonagall en décembre et que pour cela, il faut avoir choisi les membres du spectacle ! Donc, avoir fait les auditions, mais aussi avoir composé la chanson ! s'écria la jeune fille

- La chanson ? Maintenant ?

Il était si curieux, têtu, et sur de lui qu'il en devenait stupide ! Mais surtout, c'était un AMATEUR ! Il n'était en rien qualifier !

- Oui ! Nous en avons besoin pour les auditions des musiciens mais aussi parce que, dés décembre, nous devons commencer la chorégraphie et cela peut prendre des mois ! répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Très bien, alors va pour la semaine prochaine.

- Bien !

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et Alynah s'en alla vers la porte mais se retourna juste devant celle-ci pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'Albus.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? la questionna-t-il, ne lui voyant aucune réaction.

- En faite... Je voulais te poser une question, si tu le permets, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle inspira un bon coup.

- Euhm .. En faite je me demandais.. Euh

Le jeune homme laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi.. Sérieusement, l'encouragea-t-il

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ce spectacle ? lui demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle omit la fin de sa phrase, "avec moi" ne la trouvant pas nécessaire.  
Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

- Euh .. et bien McGonagall me l'a demandé alors je...

- Oui non mais je veux dire, pourquoi as-tu accepté ? C'est vrai quoi .. tu aurais pu refuser.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Alynah ne balaye la question d'un geste de la main.

- Laisse tomber, oublie, c'est pas important.

Elle se retourna mais et voulu ouvrir la porte sans succès, Albus l'ayant retenu par le bras.

- J'aime la musique, je m'y connais un peu et puis elle m'avait dit que personne ne viendrait à ton spectacle sinon, continua-t-il plus confiant, et il fallait absolument qu'il vienne parce que tu es talentueuse et .. Oui voilà, en gros, c'est ça.

Il lâcha un rire nerveux et elle lui sourit en retour.

- Merci. C'est très gentil ce que tu dis là, dit-elle, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Ce n'est que la vérité, déclara-t-il, un air charmeur au visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Non ! Non non non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça, s'exclama-t-elle sortant de sa torpeur.

Il eut l'air abasourdi.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, je t'en prie tu sais de quoi je parle !

- Non !

- Je t'interdis de me faire ce sourire charmeur que tu fais à toutes les filles quand tu veux qu'elles te tombent dans les bras ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi !

- Quoi ? Mais non enfin..Alynah !

- A vendredi ! pesta-t-elle en s'en allant.


	3. Chapter 3

Alynah en ce soir du lundi treize octobre n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pensait à son spectacle et à son partenaire "obligatoire". Comment arriverait-elle à faire un spectacle avec un garçon qui lui faisait autant d'effet ? Il suffisait qu'elle rencontre ses yeux émeraude pour en avoir des frissons et se perdre dedans. Elle n'y arriverait pas ou du moins pas sans s'empêcher de se rapprocher plus de lui. Mais ça elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Austin. Et de plus ils feraient surement le rapprochement cette fois ci. Non, décidément elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle allait se montrer la plus froide possible. Qu'importe que cela lui plaise ou non.

Le lendemain Alynah se leva de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris pour son partenariat non facultatif. Il était 7h30 et les trois filles qui partageaient son dortoir étaient déjà réveillées depuis une demie heure sauf une qui était de loin la plus gentille des trois.  
Kaydie et Naileen étaient des sœurs jumelles pratiquement inséparable et elles rendaient pratiquement folle de jalousie la plupart des filles de Poudlard pour leur beauté et leurs formes merveilleusement bien dessinées. Elles n'étaient pas des gourgandines comme beaucoup le pensaient. Même si elles aimaient leur popularité et en profitaient bien, elles n'allaient pas se foutre des autres que l'on pourrait qualifier de non populaire. Et Diana, qui venaient d'ailleurs de se réveiller après avoir reçu un aguamenti au visage, n'était guère différente des jumelles si ce n'est qu'elle était plus belle et plus grande de taille que ses deux meilleures amies.  
En l'occurrence, Alynah avait eut de la chance de se retrouver avec des filles sympathiques comme ces trois là. En effet elle s'entendait bien avec et même si elles la qualifieraient sûrement de connaissance, Alynah les appréciait tout de même.  
Elle s'habilla donc en deux temps trois mouvements et se retrouva dans la grande salle en quinze minutes, où elle s'assit au bout de la table des Gryffondors, juste en face de la porte, d'où elle pourrait observer tous les élèves s'afférer sur leur petit déjeuner. Seulement un visage se plaça juste en face du sien ce qui la fit sursauter et renverser sont jus d'orange sur ses toasts tartinés au chocolat.

- Bon sang mais .. qu'as-tu dans la tête hein ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Désolé .. euh c'était pas intentionnel, répliqua le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

- Encore heureux ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme s'assit en face d'elle et la toisa du regard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si collant ? Ou même qu'il prenne au sérieux ce spectacle ? Elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'il fasse semblant de s'intéresser et soit là le moins possible.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à la table des Gryffonfors ? Questionna-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-il. Je prends mon petit déjeuner, enchaîna-t-il après un silence.

- Tu ne me prendrais pas pour une cruche par hasard ? Je le sais que tu prends ton p'tit dèj' ! Va savoir maintenant pourquoi tu le prends ici ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à ta table comme toujours rejoindre ton petit copain ?

- Prends-moi pour un homosexuel pendant que tu y es ! s'offusqua-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une expression ! Imbécile ! ...

Elle ouvrit alors grand les yeux.

- Oh, à moins que..

- Je t'interdis de terminer ta phrase ! s'écria-t-il. Non, je ne le suis pas !

- Peu importe, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de prendre mon petit déjeuner ici. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a que pour le dîner et les jours de fête que nous le devons.

- Merci du renseignement, je ne le savais pas, ironisa-t-elle. Et Malefoy ? Tu ne déjeunes pas avec lui ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui va ! répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux blonds platines.

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! Mais mince pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça hein ?

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir après leurs ricanements, elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Ils étaient si puérils ! Quand grandirait-il au juste ? Il n'y avait pas une once de maturité en eux !  
Au bout du deuxième couloir traversé, elle vit quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici un jour. Il n'était pas du tout censé être là.

- Marcus ? s'écria-t-elle sans la discrétion qu'elle aurait du avoir.

- Alynah ! Quel plaisir il aurait été de te voir si ça n'avait pas été pour de telles raisons ! S'exclama un jeune homme grand et bien battit.

- De telles raisons ? demanda la jeune fille, soudain réticente.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, 'Lynah.

Elle recula de quelques pas.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit-elle, ayant reconnu le surnom que son meilleur ami avait l'habitude de lui donner. Et non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Ecoute Alynah, je t'aime bien moi tu le sais. J'ai veillé à faire passer tes bêtises en un clin d'oeil. Mais les anciens eux ne t'aiment pas et encore moins tes ancêtres. Après Austin, ils ne te feront pas de cadeau, lui dit-il gentiment. Le fait qu'il ait pu s'en sortir n'était qu'une exception tu le sais, et ta survie aussi.

S'en sortir ? Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il s'en était sortit ? Il n'était plus là, à ce qu'elle sache.

- Je le sais. Mais encore une fois, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il ne se passe...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, il ne se passe plus rien. Et il ne se passera plus jamais rien.

- On dirait plutôt que tu essaies de te convaincre, répliqua-t-il. Très bien, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à t'ai avertis et maintenant, je te laisse. Mais hé, continua-t-il en lui attrapant le bras, fait attention s'il-te-plait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive la même chose que la dernière fois. Surtout que lui, est connu mondialement, et que... Personne ne sera là pour te sauver. Je ne pourrais rien faire. Et ils vous tueront cette fois ci. **_Tous les deux._**

- Merci Marcus, je ne le savais pas, ironisa-t-elle. Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant.

Elle ne trouva pas nécessaire de lui demander comment il avait fait pour rentrer à l'intérieur de l'école, il ne devait pas être vu, c'est tout.

- Je n'ai jamais été là Alynah, lui dit-il comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Tu parles au mur là.

S'en suivit un sourire doux et une petite lumière. Il n'était plus là.  
Quelques personnes la regardaient décontenancées. Ils devaient surement se demander si elle était folle, à parler à un mur.

- Super ! Manquait plus que l'on me prenne pour une folle en plus d'une associable ! S'exclama-t-elle.


End file.
